


On Casual Commitments

by notcchi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcchi/pseuds/notcchi
Summary: Bogged down with a creative block, Song Mino is a struggling painter who was left alone on Christmas Eve. Kang Seulgi, reside one room above him, isn’t any better. Drowning herself with work in hope for her merits to be recognized is her way of spending the day.Basically, they’re both miserable.Then again, nobody said life in your late 20s is going to be a fantastic ride. Follow Mino and Seulgi as they weave through adulthood in a society that’s reluctant to offer them comfort.





	1. June 8th, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I've been loving this crackship so much since they both are good at drawing. Also, English is not my first language so sorry in advance for any grammatical error, because there will be xD
> 
> I'm also available at asianfanfics :)

**PROLOGUE**

Mino had gotten one and a half-hour of sleep before he starts hearing loud thudding sound from upstairs. 

It must be Sehun's friend who's moving in. 

Damn, whoever it was, they need to stop disturbing people's sleep. It's 7 on a goddamn Sunday. 

Not really looking for a fight, Mino relents and tries to find some peace by getting a coffee at the store.

* * *

Now that the shelf is done, Seulgi can let herself relax a little bit. 

Not. 

Her cats start snuggling around her feet, definitely asking to be fed. 

With a sigh, Seulgi starts to check the cabinet for cat food and immediately felt stupid because she had just moved in; hence it's still empty. 

She hurriedly makes her way to the convenience store.

* * *

He did not get his card rejected. 

It's not even half of the day, and yet nothing good happens to him. 

"Try it again," Mino asked, "please." He added so the clerk won't feel to so stingy about it. 

The clerk makes a quick movement, putting the card into the slot, "Rejected,"

Mino stares at the coffee that costs 1.2$, was all this humiliation really worth it? 

He certainly had paid last month's bill and sure that he still got some credit left. 

"Try it one more time."

* * *

Seulgi has a lot to do for the rest of the day, and her cats are waiting in starvation. 

So she might not so accidentally tell the person in front of her to hurry the fuck up. 

The guy in front of her turns around, looking as ready as ever to tell her to stop being an insensitive ass. 

"I'm sorry?" she quickly offered. 


	2. December 24th, 2017

Song Mino was a man that was known to be an obnoxious, loud, carefree, and all-around overly confident guy. But, most importantly, he's pretty much shit at being alone.

So, here he is, standing in front of a cake shop with clothes he had worn to sleep hidden under a puffer jacket. The whole look is finished with an equally outstanding choice of footwear to commemorate Christmas Eve, a slipper.

_Commemorate, my ass._

He probably looks like a hooligan at best. The fact that he's peering inside the shop through the big glass window also doesn't help. It only proves that he barely has the luxury to spend on it.

Taking a step back, he notices some people are giving him a look, which he paid no attention to. He fished out his wallet from the pocket to check what he got left. The missing 30$ only reminded him that Sehun – his annoying roommate – did steal and left him miserable with hardly enough cash.

With cigarettes pinched between his lips, he glanced back and forth between his wallet and the cake shop anxiously.

He knows he shouldn't be giving in to the temptation of the pure luxury of a cake for comfort. But at the same time, he feels like he needed it so that he won't feel odd about being alone during one of the most celebrated holidays in Korea. Like, it would make him have something to celebrate at least.

Mino cursed inwardly for the current situation at hand and blamed Sehun, who had deliberately promised for a night out two days ago.

They were hanging out at Jihoon's apartment to play games as usual when the topic of Christmas came up. Jihoon being the only child, is always expected to spend the holiday with his family. Out of all the ten years of being friends, he never witnessed him breaking the tradition, and he's not about to. Mino had come to the occasion more than once and understood the joy of spending it with the family.

"You should come if you don't have anything to do." Jihoon always makes sure to invite his best friend because he knows how much Mino can grumble about feeling left out.

Mino shook his head and pouted because as much as he wanted to, he can't. "I got a deadline right after Christmas, and I hardly start."

He thinks it was ridiculous that he chooses work over a warm dinner with Jihoon's family, who was all nothing but welcoming. Unlike his own family, who was already high-tailing to Jeju for a Christmas holiday, leaving him behind due to his uncooperative schedule. Like he ask for it. 

Then, Sehun paused his game, joining in. "We could go out for a drink."

Upon hearing it, Mino's eyes widen in anticipation. "You free for Christmas Eve?" He thought that about Sehun being good looking and all must've meant that he's booked for the whole day.

He brushed off Mino's excitement by standing up and make his way to the refrigerator. "My manager won't let me take a day off, said I attract a lot of customers. In exchange, he promised I can get off early, so yeah, sure we could go out for a drink."

Sehun, who's scouted by a modeling agency, had been working part-time at a friend's coffee shop at Hongdae. Ever since he works there, the sales profit increase more than 80%. He's also famous on social media; teenagers love taking videos and pictures of him without approval to post it online. Some of them are seriously putting the camera right up in his face without any shame. Nevertheless, Sehun never shows any remorse towards it. In fact, he needed it to boost his career, and if Mino wasn't so stubborn about being a freelance artist, he might as well try to be a model.

Mino can't help but feel bitter about himself on why he couldn't have loved accounting, or law, or politics, or something sensible like that? Something that ensured his fridge was stocked with more than an old Tupperware of leek kimchi his mother love to send. At least, Sehun's choice of career had come with decent pay, and Mino loves him for covering his share of the rent when he's short on money.

However, this morning all the affection Mino had for Sehun has been thrown outside the window. Sehun had woken Mino up when it's barely seven to borrow money. Naturally, Mino asked where he was going, only to hear that Sehun got to visit his parents and not to wait up on him. By 7:15, Sehun had left the room. Mino, with his brain not fully operating, could only think about the fact that the little runt didn't even utter a sorry.

Checking his phone contact list for emergency friends also didn't help. Seunghoon had asked him to go for a 2 days 1 night trip to Gyeongju. The trip had tempted him, and maybe he can get some inspirations to get off of his creativity block if he does some sightseeing. Even so, Seunghoon is known for his ridiculous tiring itinerary, which means he won't have the time to do his work. 

Mino rubbed his eye in distressed and came across 'Seungyoon', who probably made plans with his own circle of friends already. It would only make him look pitiful to crash his party, so he shoved down the urge to call him. His thumb starts scrolling up until it stopped at 'Seulgi'. His mind reeled back to the moment he had gone out of his apartment this morning and hear her voice from upstairs.

_Maybe she's available?_

Seulgi had moved right above his room two years ago because Sehun, who went to the same college as her, recommended the place for its cheap deposit. Other than the usual friendly greetings, they belong in the same group of friends. So it's not going to be outright weird for him to come crashing her apartment, right?

Had no energy left to stand outside in slippers when it feels like minus 3, Mino pushes the door to the cake shop.

* * *

When Mino reached his floor with cheesecake at hand, he continues one story up and make a stop at the unit numbered 330. Without further mental debate, he knocked on the door and took notice of the food delivery sticker plastered on it. She orders from the same restaurant as he does so Mino was positive that they share the same taste in food. At least that could be a conversation starter. 

Rumbling noises were heard from the inside before the door is finally open, revealing Seulgi in her hoodie with its string tied together in the middle. "Yes?"

Seulgi was … well, to say surprised was making light of the situation, at a loss for words is more like it.

She remembered it was Sunday when she first met him, not only she had disturbed the whole building while unpacking, she had to curse and make dick comments not so discreetly at Mino when he got his card rejected.

And don't start with the second meeting. Minseok is having a birthday dinner, which includes a lot of drinking. Seulgi enjoyed the night and got no recollection whatsoever about it until Wendy told her that she elbowed Mino in the nose. _Yep_. He was having a nosebleed for the rest of the night. 

She always knows that she can be clumsy at times, but it hardly at someone else's expense. Making an apology the next morning also makes it seem weirder since they rarely exchange words with each other.

However, thanks to a night out that happened a year ago, she managed to strike a conversation with Mino under the safety blanket of two glasses of beers. She had to make sure that there weren't any hard feelings between them in the most natural possible way she could think of, but that was it. No further exchange of words happened other than the ones that come out of politeness, which means they're not in a-friend-that-visit-unannounced basis.

Mino was about to ask if she had anything planned for the rest of the day when he caught the smell of cooked rice, and it reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything since he woke up. "Are you about to eat?"

Mino was always known to be untactful when it comes to the opposite sex. He didn't have any elaborate, complicated schemes, no playbook whatsoever, he was, simply put, just a man who talks big about his almost non-existent talent most of the time.

Seulgi realized it was her turn to answer. "Yeah," she looked to where Mino was looking at, which is some part of her kitchen that could be seen from the door gap. When she turned to face Mino again, she almost blurts out an invitation, _almost_ , she knew better to stop making an embarrassment out of herself.

"Can I join you?" He asked, almost as if he's reading her mind. Before Seulgi could respond, Mino quickly held his freshly bought cake a little bit higher, "I brought cheesecake," he offered.

Seulgi, who had drowned herself in mountains of work for the last two days, look pretty excited at the promise of a cake so she thinks that there's no harm to let him in, besides they belonged to the same group so it shouldn't be too weird for them to hang out. Right?

"Come in then," she opened the door wider for him to come through.

He muttered a small thank you and then put his slippers on the entryway before entering her apartment.

Seulgi closed the door and walk to her kitchen area to check her rice, "I only got spam and eggs, though," it was because she thought she's going to have the late breakfast by herself and wasn't expecting a company, nevertheless, him.

Mino settled down at one of the cushions around the rattan low table Seulgi had bought for its discounted price. "Oh, spam would be perfect," he found himself actually smiling at the thought of eating it, wondering when was the last time he had someone to cook for him.

On his best day, Sehun just poured boiling water to his cup of ramen because he was a year younger than him, but other than that? He hardly came across the occasion. "Should I put it here?" Mino motioned at the cake he had stored safely on the table.

"Yeah sure," she said absentmindedly without actually paying any attention.

Got nothing left to say, Mino start to take notice of the room. Other than the fact that it was almost identical to his unit, she decorated much better than him and Sehun combined. His eyes travel to the cluttered table in front of him, where documents and paper piled on top of each other, her laptop fan is making quite a ruckus he wonders how long it's been on, the glass right next to it was filled with a couple of matching pens instead of water.

In a desperate attempt to ease the awkward silence, he asks, "Were you working on something?" If memory serves him right, Seulgi supposed to work as a photojournalist for a newspaper company.

The said girl being questioned turns around, "Yeah, trying to pitch in some article."

Mino hummed in response and helped himself to pick up one of the documents and opened it without permission. Seulgi, who had peeked behind her because of the silence, surprisingly pay no mind about him looking into her papers.

"Who is she?" Mino asked, a little louder over the sound of Seulgi sizzling the spam.

"Oh, that," Seulgi sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She's been having a runny nose ever since she starts working on the girl Mino currently pointing at. "The daughter of the Minister of Justice, you didn't know about her?" The question incite a raise of Mino's eyebrow.

_Guess he didn't keep up with the current issue._

Funny how she always tries to write an opinionated article for the young generation of South Korea, but the intention hardly ever reaches them.

"She's a child born with privilege, and she was credited for a research paper back in high school that supposedly help her with the admission to SNU. She didn't contribute anything. Shocker." She said the last part mockingly.

Mino sneered at the photo of the said girl who was fed with the golden spoon. "And you think she got help from her dad? Who's the Minister of Justice?"

Seulgi had to stop cooking for a second and put her hand on her hip, "Isn't she? She failed two tests for medical school, and yet she got accepted with a full scholarship program? When her family is that wealthy?" She shook her head for emphasis before returning to her already golden brown spam. This is the closest thing she gets to anything _golden_.

She had to laugh at herself.

Mino put down the photo back to where it belongs, "You sure it's okay to write a piece on her?"

He must admit that he wasn't known for his political literacy but trying to expose the daughter of Minister of Justice? _Wow_. That's some nerve Seulgi got, and he can't help but feel proud of her. Somewhat.

It's precisely what's been clouding her mind too, but she's two weeks deep in the investigation, and her ambition had won over the job consequences it will definitely follow. She knew she could get fired, remembering she works for a national newspaper. Still, at the same time, she needs to expose it so that most people of her age will not suffer in silence, and last time she checked, the political freedom is there for people to criticize the system.

"There are thousands of people struggling to get into top universities for cushy jobs," which she knew best it didn't always happen. After graduating from college, she stuck as a junior columnist, and instead of a published article, she gets to work on weekends and overtime shifts. _Yay_. "I'm just helping them since the government looks very much uninterested in what we have to say," she finished.

Suddenly a plate appears in front of Mino, catching him off guard. Mino was flustered for having his plate prepared by someone else, someone who he had barged in unannounced.

Seulgi brushes his worries off and continues plating the food at the table with Mino helping as much as she let him. At the smell of food, two cats spawned from her bedroom area and started snuggling at her lap. Mino quickly shoved down the urge to cuddle them because the cat hadn't been giving him exactly kind looks.

"Um…" She was about to tell Mino to eat well, but with the age differences, Seulgi was trying to find the right way to call him. She realized that from all the past conversations, she hardly address him by his name, just a casual 'you' here and there. They indeed haven't got to the stage where they established what to call each other.

Staring into Seulgi rigid movement, Mino seems to take notice of her dilemma and solve it by saying, "You can drop the honorifics, and thank you for the food." He found himself smiling at the two plates of spam and eggs in front of him. Free home-cooked meals always do that to him. 

"It's weird seeing you alone," Seulgi starts as an ice breaker as she takes her own bowl of rice and starts to dig in.

_Believe me; I feel weird being alone on Christmas Eve too._

Mino, who was already eaten half of it, mumble with food still on his mouth, "Sehun ditched me last minute."

She shrugged. "Guess we're in the same boat. I thought I could enjoy a nice dinner with Irene before she bailed," for a moment, they both continue on eating, nodding in mutual understanding when Mino suddenly looks up, startling Seulgi mid-chew.

"What?" Seulgi prompted.

"They're together."

The spam Seulgi was lifting to her mouth stopped and was dangling mid-air, pinched between the chopsticks. "Who? Who's together?"

He was tempted enough to throw the bowl away just so that he could be dramatic about it but backed out last seconds because it wasn't his. "Sehun and Irene! They're spending the day together."

Seulgi feels like she needs to put down her bowl. "You're kidding."

Mino had remembered Irene, who wouldn't? She has this kind of face that is really hard to forget if you have come across her once, and she definitely shows up at his life more than _once_. Most of the time, he hardly cares about the people that hang around him, but for the past month, he noticed that there's always Irene within his peripheral vision. It wasn't her presence that was unnatural, then again she wasn't precisely buddy-buddy with him either.

Mino put both of his arms in an attempt to ask Seulgi to hear in what he has to say, "no, listen, you know Pyo Jihoon, right?"

Seulgi hummed, remembering. She's terrible with people's names but a specific face that always hangs out with them pop up, and she might overhear Sehun mentioning the name once.

"Well, he moved to a new apartment and invited us for the open house, and Irene was there, in the flesh. Also, she helped with cooking." Which Mino appreciated. Not that Jihoon needed help but Mino can't say that he and Sehun were being useful.

She rolled her eyes. "She could be quiet at times, I know, but she's a very caring person." It wasn't such an out of the box idea that Irene _cook_ and if Mino thinks that he could win Seulgi over some normal thing that Irene do, he must be wrong.

"And care enough to show up at someone's house she barely knew?"

"We all belong in the same circle," Seulgi said back almost immediately, almost getting enough of Mino's crazy suspicion.

"What? And have Sehun take her home? Or the fact that she certainly enjoys the night as she chatted away, making sure that she's giving the best impression?"

Mino didn't know when to shut up apparently, but what he said about Irene intrigued Seulgi.

The idea that Irene, who she knows can be very untrustworthy towards men because she had enough of them objectifying her, can actually be comfortable in a room full of men? It was as if she's trying to portray a kind girlfriend image or potential girlfriend. Whatever works.

"I get what you mean," she knew she's just stupid for believing Mino, but she wasn't known to be the brightest woman in the country, a point her boss likes to make every excruciating day at work, no matter how hard she works.

Without responding, Mino quickly makes a call to Sehun's coffee shop. Seulgi waited as he talked over the phone, sounding extra damn chipper for unnecessary reason.

Seulgi put down her chopstick as Mino end the call. "So?"

"Sehun asked for a day off, no, he _begged,_ he never beg, ever," especially at Mino. "So I asked if he mentions anything about the need to see his parents, the boss said no."

Seulgi took a moment before speaking, "so, they ditched us?"

Mino nod solemnly. "They could have invited us, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

A lot actually, and they both know that, but it doesn't mean they can shove down the hurt of being left out over some potential romantic story right away.

They're eating rice with spam and eggs for god's sake! None of them had taken a shower, got deadline right after holiday when their friends apparently having the time of their life in some love fantasy land. 

As if mimicking each other, they start to pick their bowl of rice and continue to eat in silence. Both of them were actually surprised that after the revelation, they still have as much as appetite from before, maybe the shared trait is what makes them feel comfortable around each other despite the gloomy mood.

Mino put the bowl over his head and turn it upside down to show that he appreciates the meal and had finished it to the last single grain of rice. He gathered all the utensils he uses along with the bowl and brought it to the sink, implementing what his mom had taught him. When someone gives you food the least you could do is to wash the dishes. 

He turns on the faucet when Seulgi starts to mumble, "nobody warned you that life in your twenties could be this lonely," she stares absentmindedly at the fan mounted on the wall that she hasn't used since winter came. She turned around at Mino and was about to say something when she realizes that he had pushed everything into the sink without cleaning it first, "scrape your goddamn plate off _before_ you put it in the sink!"

She didn't need a clogged sink at the moment; she can barely get ahold of her crumbling career. 

Mino flinched but quickly up to the task. He turns around to ask for approval, but he only sees Seulgi finally making a dent at her rice.

Mino didn't imagine that his twenties were going to be like this either. It seems everyone is always working full time, so it's hard to create new friendships when established ones are preoccupied. No wonder people are so hellbent on staying in a shitty relationship, because at least you have someone to do things with. He takes extra time washing the plate until the water starts to pool around the sink. The water reflected his current expression. 

_Damn, do I look like shit._ _Deadline. No inspiration. Lacks money. Anything else I should add to the list?_

He starts to add more soap to the sponge and scrub the plate once again. His life might be messy, but he was sure as hell this plate going to come off super clean it's going to be the brightest plate on the shelf. 

When he comes back to the table, he took pity at the pile of work on Seulgi's desk.

Continuing the conversation will probably make the mood worse rather than joyful, besides he needs fresh air so that maybe some god-given idea will strike. "How about we take a walk through the park?"

Seulgi was about to be her usual old self that prefers finishing work and sulk over the fact that her precious friend lied to her, little white lie, but still, it feels like she didn't deserve the truth. She takes a look at the window and notices that it's starting to snow. It's tempting enough than being cooped up in her small apartment with cats as a company.

"Sure."

* * *

Both were looking as much as stupid, sitting down at a steel bench in pouring snow. Seulgi pulls up her scarf a little higher, trying to cover her nose to stay warm. "You got your inspiration yet?"

Mino had told Seulgi about his current work in progress, in which he agreed to draw a restaurant logo for someone he knows. The pay wasn't big but little money always better than no money at all.

He almost didn't believe that he agreed to the job a week ago. He didn't beat himself by getting a degree in fine arts just to design a restaurant logo. Mino was aiming more for showcasing his work at a private collection, museums, exhibit, and hope that one of his paintings will become a collector item.

But look where he is at the moment. Slouched at a public bench in a public park with a friend he had come to as a consolation for being alone. He should be meeting with art dealers and museum curators, not stuck in a pit like this.

Mino keeps scanning the row of restaurants that could be seen from where they sat, "Yeah, I'm looking at it."

Obviously, it's a lie. He can't concentrate with the cold gust of wind coming from left and right.

"Can I see your work?" Seulgi asked, her voice muffled by the scarf.

She didn't know that her neighbor had been a painter. She thought that it's a hobby that someone didn't bother enough to make it as a professional career. 

He starts showing her a couple of work he had taken with his phone.

"It's good," she nodded while moving her thumb to the left. 

Good. Not _great_. But sure, he'd take good. 

"Well, I could say that just to be polite but I'm not, you really are good." She insisted. 

Not that it makes Mino feel any better but, better than nothing.

As Seulgi keeps swiping for more photos, apparently, Mino can't shove down the ego. "Good is making light of my talent. I'm the best at it." Well, his work always receives praise for better and worst. It's also the only talent of him that he can back up with legitimate action.

Hearing it, Seulgi had to wonder if he's as good as he admits or better, then why his paintings didn't make it big already.

Mino seems to notice her doubts. 

"I'm having major creativity block, and some art dealer refuses to sell my paintings, so I'm stuck doing odd jobs, hence the restaurant logo." He didn't know why he bothers to explain or even feel the need to, but he guess that's what friends do. Telling each other stories without being asked. 

She turned around to look at Mino with a raised eyebrow. "Out of curiosity, do you get a private lesson or something?"

Mino thought back to when his parents didn't exactly approve of him pursuing a career in art because it seems too wobbly as they said. They weren't wrong, and yes, most of the time Mino wonder if he makes the right choice too, but at the same time, he loves drawing enough to not give up on it. "If you love it enough, you'll teach yourself I guess," he muttered, thinking back to all the bickering he had with his dad just because he didn't pursue a well stable white-collar job. Now, at 25, he didn't have anything to prove the fight had been worth it. _Yet_. 

Seulgi muttered the words Mino said quietly. She too, had known what it feels like to learn to write and try to come up with an article only for it to be rejected. More than once, it discourages her and thinks that maybe she wasn't cut to be a writer, but she knows if she quit trying and settle as an assistant or something, she can't forgive herself.

"So," Seulgi popped her mouth into an O shape. "Portraits?"

Mino scratches the line of his jaw, thinking, "well, I wouldn't say I only paint portraits…" he trails off.

"Scenery then?"

"I just draw anything that comes to mind, to be honest. I use it as self-expression, and I've done from scenery, portraits to abstract. But enough about me, don't you have any date for today? Is Irene all you got?" Mino tap Seulgi thighs because talking about his work only reminded him about the deadline, and he sternly wants to put it to the back of his mind.

She didn't mind about the change of subject. "Well, other friends already plan an event way back from November, I didn't partake in it because I'm afraid work going to call. Dinner with Irene had been on the spur of the moment decision."

"You're not dating anybody?" He asked casually, trying his best not to sound like he's prying on her private life.

Seulgi scoff in response. "I wish. I spent most nights at the office. I'm the best at being late to the date and getting stood up." She admits without any hint of embarrassment, surprising herself.

It's true though, she's the worst at keeping her love life on track, even when she scored a date with someone cute, she probably ruined the date or that the guy turns out to be not so decent at all.

Mino understood what Seulgi had meant by having a shitty love life because he wasn't having flying scores with it either. Most of the blind dates Sehun arranges ended up in a ditch despite all the free time he has. "At least you got a stable job."

"Unless none of my articles make it to the print ." She kicks the snow with her shoes.

"Why?

"I don't know…" Seulgi was at a loss for words.

Was it because her writing is actually as bad as her boss deemed it to be? Or is it because she didn't have the same alma mater as her boss? 

Seeing the lack of reason why she is going to spill all her worries to him, she goes for a safer answer. "My days were so long and exhausting that every time I write, it turns out… bad."

Mino crossed his arm and think back to when Seunghoon came across a work project with Seulgi. He was a salesman for almost every product that is available out there, whatever it is, he's willing to sell it and very good at it. His success was heard and Seulgi was in charge of interviewing him for one of those Young & Successful columns you often spot. Mino had remembered because Seunghoon cut a piece of it, laminate, and give it to everyone.

He nudged her leg with his, "Seunghoon said your work ethic is great."

"Wish I could say the same. My friendliness at work is not born out of choice but out of politeness because I don't want to get into trouble," Seulgi stood up and point to a café. "Anyway, can we get something warm?" 

* * *

Upon arriving, Mino and Seulgi could only look at each other nervously. Without having to say anything, they knew what's inside each other mind. The menu was too expensive. As if on cue, a waitress was already on their side. "Are you ready to order?"

_Geez, my butt hasn't touched down for 5 minutes and already asked to order? Pressure much._

Seulgi eyes quickly darted up. "We're still looking but water and chips, please." Work meetings had made her experienced enough to know that those two things are free and that this kind of waitress will not budge until they place an order. Thankfully, the waitress scurries around to bring what she asks for.

Mino rubs his eyes, trying to make sure he sees the price right. 11$ for a soda?

"We should only order drinks. I'm thinking hot chocolate," Seulgi starts to fidget in her seat. 

Mino's eyes quickly darted around to locate the price of hot chocolate. 13$. "I can't even afford a hot chocolate," he half-whispered because the waitress has come to drop off water and chips.

"Ready to order?" The waitress asked again. 

Mino shot his million-watt smile this time, "just a moment." 

With a knowing sigh, the waitress left them. 

Seulgi's face scrunched up at the sudden remembering of Sehun's daily telltale. "The rumor is true then? That you often ask the girl to pay for your dinner, not that I mind, of course," she added the last part quickly, not wanting to ruin his mood. She had heard from Sehun on how his roommate is leading a frugal existence. He was getting tired of setting Mino for a blind date only for him to blow it by being a cheapskate.

He bit the inside of his cheek, agitated. He's going to kill Sehun the next time he sees him. "Okay, first of all, I paid for the cheesecake you ate – no, devoured earlier and that Sehun is a blabbermouth."

_Sehun said you were the one who's a blabbermouth._

Seulgi closed down the menu, not seeing a point at fixing Mino's ego. "Fine, I pay for the drink, but you're going to pay me with interest."

"Do I look like someone who could afford interest?"

This honestly leaves her with no option, and it's not like she can afford to spend on two expensive drinks when payday is weeks away. "Okay, we share the damn drink."

Mino is not going to share a _damn_ drink with an outrageous price tag, so he comes up with a better idea. He quickly put his phone against his ear, pretending to answer a call. "Hello? Yeah, where are you?"

_Maybe Sehun forgot to mention that he's crazy too._

"What? You're in the hospital? How?" Mino purposefully said in a loud voice with a matching distressed expression just for it to be believable. "Right, no, I was just about to order," he stood up and beckoned Seulgi to join in the act.

Somehow, her brain wasn't short-circuited and understand absolutely what Mino expects from her. She starts fumbling around to put her scarf back, gather her belongings, and follow Mino, who already walks halfway towards the exit. 

"Sorry, a friend got into a hospital." Seulgi waved, not missing the sour look on the waitress's face. 

* * *

Seulgi slurped the noodles right away.

And yes, they both ended up eating cup noodles at a convenience store.

"So, I'm guessing I'm banned from that café."

Mino waved her worry off and took a picture of Seulgi eating. "I'm going to promote you so that you could get a date,"

"With hot noodles on my mouth?" She deadpanned as she points the chopsticks towards her.

Mino shrugged, clearly not getting the problem. "Men love women who eat, and you have this kind of face that makes everything look delicious," he shows off the picture. "See? It looks like a million-dollar shot."

Seulgi's eyes widen upon seeing the photo.

"Oh, I look great," she mused despite the state she's in. Hair hasn't been washed for days and mismatching clothes. Mino's state of condition wasn't any better, but she's returning the gesture anyway. She asks for a pose and starts typing in her phone, "I'm going to say you're funny,"

Mino peered at her phone screen, noticing that she's been typing 'haha' for a whole paragraph. "Easy with the laughter there. I'm funny, not a psychotic clown." 

Seulgi rolled her eyes and still hit send despite the advice. "Girls love a funny guy."

"Yeah? And why I'm still single, then?"

Seulgi gave him a look. "Men love women that _act_ like they eat a lot, same thing, women love men that _pretend_ they're funny," and she knows Mino wasn't pretending to be funny, he's downright ridiculous. 

Mino shook his head at Seulgi's logic and pours soju to Seulgi's empty cup, "Here's to figuring out, I guess."

Finished with her shot of soju, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, suddenly feeling excited. "We need to stop our pity party,"

Mino light up. "Amen to that."

"Should we go to Cheonggyecheon Stream?" There will be a big Christmas tree, float decorations, and endless strings of lights. It's the festivities and crowd they need to not feel like they're in a dump. "We can take a picture and send it to Sehun and Irene," Seulgi's eyes twinkle in mischief.

"You sound like you're a genius." 

"You bet," Seulgi makes a shooting gesture. "And we could go to karaoke after that!"

"Oh!" Mino claps his hand as if the most excellent idea just crossed his mind. "One of my friends is filling an event at some underground bar. I could ask him to get in for free. You in?" 

She nodded in excitement. "Then, I guess we need more of this," she held up the bottle of soju that almost empty. 

For the first time on that day, both Mino and Seulgi are set with a plan that sounded like it's the best plan. 

And it is.

* * *

It was noon when Sehun come home expecting a very pissed off Mino. Instead, he found his roommate calmly stroking his brush at a canvas. 

His unusual act was scaring Sehun a little bit, so he quietly unwraps his scarf when Mino turns around. 

"How was it?"

Sehun can clearly hear the bitterness in his roommate's voice. Mino sounds exactly like a jealous girlfriend. "Well, it's just dinner," he shrugs casually.

"Yeah? Irene must be fun to talk to."

Sehun gave him a confused look. "Irene?"

"You ditched me to go with Irene," 

"I told you, I ditched you to be with my family," he quickly corrects the accusation. 

Mino didn't look like he believed anything Sehun is saying, so he pulls his trump card. 

"Will Irene pack me these?" he shoved a bunch of Tupperware stack on top of each other with an article of thin clothing wrapping it.

Mino suspiciously eyes the bribe. Without asking, he knew it was packed by Sehun's mom and the solid evidence that he was telling the truth. "Your Mom's gimbap in there?" It was his favorite. 

Sehun sigh, "She packs extra for you." 

With a broad smile, Mino quickly takes the Tupperware and padded to the kitchen with light steps. 

If truth be told, Sehun did have a photoshoot gig with Irene tomorrow, but it's best to keep quiet about his potential relationship. After all, he knew how much a gossip Mino could be, good thing that his brother comes home that calls for family dinner. With this, Mino will hardly question about Irene again. One can hope.

"So, what is this about Irene and me?" Sehun tries to ask without sounding too conspicuous. 

Mino waved him off without looking, "nothing." 

Sehun let out a satisfied smile. 

When he was about to go into his room, he heard Mino's whistling from the kitchen, and he can't help but wonder why is he in a damn good mood? 

"Did something happen?" Sehun asked skeptically, stopping right by at his door. 

He thought back to the picture Mino sent the night before of him and Seulgi. There are three pictures in total, and in all of it, they look ridiculous he wonders why they're not in a circus yet.

Did something happen between Mino and Seulgi? Not that he cares. To be honest, he's pretty grateful towards Seulgi for keeping Mino off of his back.

Maybe they won a Christmas lottery?

Despite the numerous amount of alcohol, Mino had woke up feeling refreshed. His brain finally feels like it's working again at full speed, and he had made more than five rough sketches in two hours. That is a damn achievement for him. 

Funny how a night out with a friend is all he needs to get back on track again. Mino smile to himself, thinking that there is genuinely no good reason why he and Seulgi hang out together for the rest of the day other than that they were being ditched. No professional ambitions behind it, no expectations, and indeed they weren't always assuring and polite to each other, but it felt really genuine. It seems to happen rather mysteriously that they connect just like that. 

"Just had a couple of good ideas, that's all." 


End file.
